


Day 1: Voyeurism

by Far_Beyond_The_Universe



Series: Distant Music (aka Kinktober 2018) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Reality, Kinktober, M/M, Polyamory, Voyeurism, my first real attempt at writing smut, porn with a little plot, shklance - Freeform, though it seems like the regular one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Beyond_The_Universe/pseuds/Far_Beyond_The_Universe
Summary: This is for day one of kinktober 2018! Keith walks into his room to find Shiro banging Lance hard and can't help but stay and watch...





	Day 1: Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It's been a while since I posted anything and instead of going back to Stained Glass Eyes or continuing working on one of the projects I haven't posted yet I leapt the shark and was like "why not do kinktober"? And I decided to try two things with it: I wanted to play around with Shklance (though there will likely be some Klance pieces in here too because, guys, they're my otp, how can I not?) and I wanted to try and write smut in a serious way. Which is why it may be so bad... But hey, practice practice practice, right?? Also, I'm trying to include some sort of plot connecting all these individual one-shots, which can be read together or seperate or in any order, really. But we'll see how well I manage with this plot or if it devolves. Seriously, it's barely there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Keith really shouldn’t be watching but he can’t rip his eyes away from the scene playing out in front of him. It’s Shiro. And Lance. Together. Naked. On his bed. Fucking.

Fucking hard. 

Keith has to swallow hard.

And he’s praying to the stars that the hardness in his pants goes down before either of them notice him standing there in the doorway.

Back up: Keith had wandered out of his room early that morning when he thought he heard something in the Castle Ship. He’d tried to follow the strange noise—it was like a strain of music that he couldn’t quite identify and while it wasn’t a threatening noise it was disturbing on many levels—but every time he thought he was getting close he’d turn a corner to find nothing. Eventually the noise had dissipated and he’d decided to go back to his room when he’d opened the door and found two of his teammates (his best friends, in fact) naked and sweating and _together_ on his bed.

Every single thought had flown out of his head.

Shiro was magnificent. His body taught with muscle and even where his skin was puckered with scars you could still see how well built he was. And, Keith noticed, well endowed. He couldn’t see the entire thing at once because of how hard and fast he was thrusting it into Lance, but at the base it was thicker than Keith thought he could fit his mouth around.

Wow, was he really thinking about trying to fit his mouth around Shiro’s dick? The thought should make him feel sick but it absolutely made his own dick harder and the tension straining at his pants was becoming unbearable.

Lance was beautiful, too. His long, lean body, with far fewer scars and muscles than Shiro’s, was clearly very flexible. Shiro had Lance’s knees pushed to his ears and while Lance’s face was one of pure bliss and concentration it didn’t look like it was even a struggle for him at all to have his legs pulled that far apart.

How could Keith bend him if he tried.

He stood there, taking it in, watching Shiro ram himself into Lance and listening to both of them pant and Lance moan—how had neither of them cum at this point? Keith was pretty sure if he got the chance to touch himself he’d be cumming within moments.

And then the door slid shut behind him, giving him away.

Shiro stopped and looked up. He met Keith’s gaze. The older man was sweating and the scar on his nose gleamed in the faded light. Stars above was it hot. Lance whined and twisted his head to also look at Keith.

“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to join us?” Lance’s voice was petulant like a spoiled child used to getting his way. And apparently his way involved Keith in the midst of what was happening.

“Darling,” Shiro pulled himself out of Lance slowly and lowered the thin boy’s legs as he spoke, though he never took his eyes off of Keith’s. “Don’t you think it would be nice if he just watched us?”

Lance’s smile crept across his face like a knife wound and it was incredibly sharp and sultry at the same time. Keith hadn’t even realized he could make that sort of expression and he had to sit down.

Shiro made sure never to take his eyes off Keith.

“Now, don’t be shy,” Lance said, though he couldn’t keep his own eyes off Shiro.

Shiro laid down on his back and pulled Lance onto his chest. He ran his hands up and down the boy’s body and Lance shivered wherever Shiro touched him. Every few moments he would pinch the skin wherever his fingers trailed, surprising Lance each time he did it. He didn’t keep to any pattern in order to keep the boy on his toes. And then his fingers came to Lance’s nipples: Shiro traced his fingers around the left one and pinched the right one, causing Lance to arch his back. And then his hands went back to tracing the rest of his body before they made their way back up to the nipples. He went to trace around them both again and it seemed he would pinch just the left one this time but then he pinched them both and tugged them a little, twisting gently. Lance groaned and arched, his ass rubbing and grinding against Shiro’s chest. 

Keith had pulled his pants down at this point and had his dick out and in his hand, hard. He pumped once, experimentally, because he’d never jacked off to a live person before, let alone his best friends. It didn’t take long at all for his breath to become labored.

Shiro’s magic fingers went back to tracing up and down Lance’s body. Keith imagined those fingers on his own skin: one a shockingly cold Galra metal the other hot and human. He imagined them running up the sides of his stomach, up to his nipples, barely skimming the surface of his skin, before grabbing his sensitive nipples and tugging, pulling, twisting. His dick twitched in his hand and he wanted to cum so bad but he had a feeling that as soon as he came the show would end, too.

Shiro ran his hands up Lance, and one ended up cupping the back of Lancce’s neck. The other, the Galra hand, went back to playing with Lance’s nipples.

“Darling, don’t you think it was the best decision ever to get these pierced?” Shiro was clearly referring to Lance’s nipples.

Keith hadn’t even noticed the little studs that were there but holy hell that was hot. Lance with nipple piercings. Oh fuck, yeah, he was close.

Shiro went back to tweaking them with both his fingers, clearly being a little rougher. He would run the pad of his thumb over the tips and sometimes press hard against them. 

“In fact…” Shiro did something miraculous then; he pushed himself up and pulled Lance’s chest to his mouth, sucking and teething at the sensitive nubs. He pulled with his teeth, ran his tongue over the studs, and then pulled away, feeling them up with his fingers again. Lance’s breath was getting tight and fast and Keith had a feeling he knew what was coming next. “I bet I could make you come just by playing with these, hmmm? I never really tried before,” Shiro said thoughtfully. 

And then he did the most gentle thing, he just stroked around them in little spirals, starting far off and slowly getting his finger closer to each of Lance’s nipples. When he touched them Lance did cum, the tension releasing from his body as his dick released the cum all over Shiro who was still below him.

And Keith, who could swear he was practically feeling all these touches that Lance was actually getting, came where he was on the ground, a cry on his lips. A cry that sounded very much like Shiro’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N As fun as this project is going to be I do just want to point out that I may have some trouble uploading and writing everything in time for kinktober because, well, personally things have not been going well in rl. Family things, school things, and emotional things are all kind of reaching this crescendo of stress and tension and it's been rough going lately. Writing is a good reliever for me, but only if I have time and I don't want to force myself to write because then it's not enjoyable. Anyhoo, thanks for reading! And please feel free to leave constructive criticism below because this is my first time really writing smut.


End file.
